Changing our Song!
Changing our Song! es la segunda canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo, interpretada por Hiro Shimono cuyo personaje es Kurusu Syo. Clasificación * # 17 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * # 11 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * # 11 (Apariciones en Oricon) * # 42 (Clasificación mensual en Oricon Agosto 2011) * # 14 (Billboard Sencillos mas Vendidos) * # 5 (Billboard Hot Animation) * # 2 (Billboard Top Albunes y Sencillos Independientes) * #60 (Billboard Japan Hot 100) Curiosidades * La canción fue utilizada para el videojuego Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut.. * Hiro Shimono cantó la canción en el evento en vivo Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% Letra Español= Las paredes se elevan más y más alto, con acantilados a ambos lados... Temblando de miedo por como va a terminar el camino, olvidándome de mi mismo... Me he puesto al límite, pero seguramente mi estatura no cambiará con semejantes métodos... eso ahora lo entiendo. Reflejado en el espejo, Sr. Debilidad, ¡se reduce y aumenta! ¡Derriba todo el engaño y enfrenta sólo lo que hay delante de ti! ¡Ama tu verdadero ser tal como es! Canta, bajo la incesante lluvia, Canto en la noche interminable, ¡las estaciones no existen! ¡No importa la hora, convierte estos sentimientos en canción y sigue adelante! Mal, en momentos dolorosos, Bien, ¡y en tiempos apresurados! ¡Sólo tienes que seguir el flujo! ¡Siempre estás aquí, eso sólo me da fuerza! ¡Voy a jugar desde el fondo de mi corazón! ¡Te Amo! Como ver deslizarse la arena a través de la palma de mi mano, en lugar de hundirme en la impotencia, ¡voy a aferrarme a este calor! En esta vida, no puedes avanzar o retroceder, ¡sólo existe el presente! Está bien el ser distinto, ¡Somos Dos En Acción! En nuestros pensamientos y moda ¡Cada estilo diferente está ligado entre sí, por lo que todavía podemos estar cerca! ¡Vamos a calentar nuestro único sueño! Días, en que hemos perdido nuestro camino, Lo Mejor, ¡siempre lo encontramos de nuevo! Me refiero a tí como "Tú", pero eso es sólo mi orgullo... ¡No te entregaré a nadie! ¡Esta unión es eterna! Más, no te atrevas, No, ¡a adornar tu rostro con lágrimas! ¡Honestamente deberías sonreír! ¡Esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer! ¡Una confesión completa, la mejor en el mundo! ¡Te Amo! Las paredes se elevan más y más alto, con acantilados a ambos lados... ¡No temas, algunas veces un desvío es una buena cosa! Canta, bajo la incesante lluvia, Canto en la noche interminable, ¡las estaciones no existen! ¡No importa la hora, convierte estos sentimientos en canción y sigue adelante! Mal, en momentos dolorosos, Bien, ¡y en tiempos apresurados! ¡Sólo tienes que seguir el flujo! ¡Siempre estás aquí, eso sólo me da fuerza! ¡Voy a jugar desde el fondo de mi corazón! ¡Te Amo! |-| Romaji= 'takaku takaku sobieru kabe　migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki '''furue obie tohou e to kure　jibun no nani ka wasurete '''senobi shitatte　kitto minotake　sonna fuu ni kaerenai…　wakatteta '''kagami ni utsuru　Mr. Weakness　shukushou shite kakudai shite '''itsuwaru koto o yaburi sute　mae dake o muite　toushindai de '''hontou no jibun　aishite kou ze '''Sing,　yamanu ame mo　Song,　akenu yoru mo '''shunkashuutou　nai kara '''donna toki mo　kono KIMOCHI　uta e kaete　susumu yo '''Bad,　yameru toki mo　Good,　hashire toki o! '''isshinittai de iin ja nai '''itsu datte　omae ga iru　sore dake de　tsuyoku nareru　kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You! '''te no hira o mitsume nagara　suinukeru suna no youna '''muryokusa ni shizunderu yori　nukumori nigirishimero '''jinsei wa　hayaokuri toka　maki modoshi hairanai　ima dake o '''chigakute ii yo　We're Two As One!　kangae mo　FASSHON mo '''sorezore chigau SUTAIRU de　tsunagi ai nagara　yorisoi nagara '''hitotsu no yume　atatameyou ze '''Days,　mayoi nagara　Best,　mitsuketa no wa '"omae" to iu　PURAIDO 'dare ni datte　yuzurenai　kono kizuna wa　eien '''More　namida nante　No　kazaranai de '''ari no mama waratte ite '''ore ni shika　dekinai koto　sono subete　kokuhaku suru　sekaiichi omotteru Love You! '''takaku takaku sobieru kabe　migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki '''obienai de mawari michi mo　toki ni waruku nain ja nai? '''Sing,　yamanu ame mo　Song,　akenu yoru mo '''shunkashuutou　nai kara '''donna toki mo　kono KIMOCHI　uta e kaete　susumu yo '''Bad,　yameru toki mo　Good,　hashire toki o! '''isshinittai de iin ja nai '''itsu datte　omae ga iru　sore dake de　tsuyoku nareru　kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love You! |-| Kanji= '高く高く聳(そび)える壁　右も左も断崖絶壁 '震え怯え途方へと暮れ　自分の何か忘れて '背伸びしたって　きっと身の丈　そんな風に変えれない...　解ってた '鏡に映る　Mr. Weakness　縮小して拡大して '偽ることを破り捨て　前だけを向いて　等身大で '本当の自分　愛してこうぜ '''Sing,　止まぬ雨も　Song,　明けぬ夜も '春夏秋冬　ないから 'どんなときも　このキモチ　歌へ変えて　進むよ '''Bad,　病める時も　Good,　走れ時を! '一進一退でいいんじゃない 'いつだって　お前がいる　それだけで　強くなれる　心から奏でるよLove you! '手のひらを見つめながら　すり抜ける砂のような '無力さに沈んでるより　温もり握りしめろ '人生には　早送りとか　巻き戻しはいらない　現在(いま)だけを '違くていいよ　We're Two as One!　考えも　ファッションも 'それぞれ違うスタイルで　繋ぎあいながら　寄り添いながら '1つの夢　暖めようぜ '''Days,　迷いながら　Best,　見つけたのは '"お前"という　プライド '誰にだって　譲れない　この絆は　永遠 '''More　涙なんて　No　飾らないで 'ありのまま笑っていて '俺にしか　出来ない事　そのすべて　告白する　世界一想ってるLove you! '高く高く聳(そび)える壁　右も左も断崖絶壁 '怯えないで廻り道も　時に悪くないんじゃない? '''Sing,　止まぬ雨も　Song,　明けぬ夜も '春夏秋冬　ないから 'どんなときも　このキモチ　歌へ変えて　進むよ '''Bad,　病める時も　Good,　走れ時を! '一進一退でいいんじゃない '''いつだって　お前がいる　それだけで　強くなれる　心から奏でるよLove you! Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Kurusu Syo (Canciones) Categoría:MAJI LOVE 1000% Idol Song